Removing Dudley From The Equation - Year 4
by Luiz4200
Summary: Fourth year of my Removing Dudley from the Equation series.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything from the series.**

**Removing Dudley From the Equation – Year 4**

**Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup**

Sirius Black was currently visiting the home of his godson's adoptive parents to tell them the good news regarding the Quidditch World Cup. "So, after I told that idiot Fudge I wouldn't bring Prongslet to watch the tournament unless I deemed the safety measures, he quickly agreed to have more Aurors stationed."

"Thank God." Petunia commented. "Or Merlin as people who grew up in the Wizarding World like you usually says."

"Indeed, Petunia." Sirius replied. "The last thing Quidditch needs is Royston Idlewind trying to reinstate the wand ban."

That commented triggered Vernon's curiosity. "Excuse me, Sirius. Who's Royston Idlewind and what's this wand ban you speak of?"

"Royston Idlewind is a former Quidditch player who was part of Australia's World Cup-winning team in 1966." Sirius explained. "In 1971, the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee or ICWQC for short named Idlewind their International Director. Idlewind, probably influenced by the jinxes he suffered as a Chaser, imposed several restrictions that made him more hated by Quidditch fans than he already was. One of those restrictions was banning anyone other than ICWQC officials from carrying wands. Several people threatened to boycott the 1974 Quidditch World Cup in protest but empty stands were Idlewind's secret desire so the boycott backfired. That cup was also known by the rise of a new musical instrument known as 'Dissimulator'. When Syria and Madagascar played against each other during the finals, the place was full of fans that brought up their Dissimulators. When Idlewind showed up at the box for dignitaries and high-ranked officials, the Dissimulators loudly gave raspberry sounds and were revealed to be wands in disguise. Unable to withstand this humiliation, Idlewind immediately resigned to the delight of all fans even those of the losing team Madagascar."

"The wand ban doesn't seem to be a bad idea with the World Cup being held in a nation with Death Eaters at large." Petunia commented to Sirius' horror.

"Petunia, you probably won't understand this being a muggle, but a wand is like a wizard's extra arm." Sirius argued. "You can't ask people to leave their arms at home."

"We have no time for heated arguments." Vernon interrupted. "We don't want to miss the finals, do we?"

"Right you are, Vernon." Sirius replied. "We must meet the Weasleys at the Burrow on time. Is everybody ready?"

"We sure are." Vernon gladly answered as he, Petunia and Harry got their camping gear. He then turned off his electric fireplace. "An electric fireplace instead of a traditional one?" Sirius asked. "Doesn't it make things difficult for floo travel?"

"We see no point in worrying over that." Vernon explained. "Connecting muggle fireplaces to the floo is illegal anyway."

"I'm sure the Ministry will gladly open an exception to the Boy-Who-Lived's home." Sirius stated.

"What if some wizard uses the floo to call us while we're entertaining muggle guests who aren't allowed to know about the Wizarding World?" Vernon asked and Sirius finally understood it'd be a bad idea after all. The four of them went outside, where Sirius used his wand to make a signal for a magical bus known as the Knight Bus. In order to enable Vernon and Petunia to see it, Harry held Petunia's hand while she held Vernon's. Harry and his parents learned that, despite the fact the fare system being similar to those of muggle buses, the Knight Bus offered a more cab-like transportation system since the driver could take the passengers anywhere in England they wanted. (Vernon assumed border laws were the only thing preventing the driver from taking passengers outside England) After their first Knight Bus ride, Harry and the Dursleys also assumed the Wizarding World had no laws against reckless driving.

The Knight Bus quickly left them at the Burrow. "Remind me to never use that stupid thing again." Vernon asked. "I thought I'd lose my dinner." After that comment, the four of them knocked at the Weasleys' door. "Welcome, friends." Arthur Weasley greeted his guests. He and Molly then introduced their two eldest sons Bill and Charlie to Harry, Sirius and the Dursleys. Knowing Bill worked at a bank, Harry and his parents were shocked at his attire. Molly noticed that. "I see you're wondering about Bill's looks." She commented. "I'm afraid he doesn't care about what his bosses think of his long hair and that earring."

"Mum, the goblins don't care for as long as I bring treasure." Bill argued.

"I can understand result-oriented bosses." Vernon commented and then the Weasleys (minus Bill, Charlie and Percy), Harry, Sirius and the Dursleys started walking towards the point where they're supposed to take a portkey to the place where the finals will take place. Harry then started a conversation. "Mr. Weasley, why aren't Bill, Charlie and Percy coming with us?"

"They already have licenses to apparate, Harry." He explained. "They can catch up with us later."

"We would have done the same but someone must keep an eye on the other kids." Mrs. Weasley added. "Especially the twins. By the way, Accio!" Several things came out from Fred's and George's pockets. "Still trying to waste time with that ridiculous dream?"

"Dream?" Harry asked in confusion.

"They want to open a joke shop, Harry." Ron explained. "They spent most of this summer working on their products and just need the money to set a place."

"Perhaps a Marauder would be welcome as an investor." Sirius suggested but considered taking it back once he noticed Mrs. Weasley glaring at him. They eventually arrived at a spot where they were instructed to grab an old shoe. It then took them away from the spot and sent them to the land where the game would take place.

**End chapter.**


	2. The Finals

**Chapter 2: The Finals**

Arriving at their destination, Harry, Sirius, the Dursleys and the Weasleys met the Grangers. "Hi, Harry!" Hermione greeted and then extended the cordiality to the others.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry replied. "Hi, Dr. and Dr. Granger."

"Hi, Harry." The Grangers timidly replied. They still felt uneasy with the Wizarding World to the point of finding comfort in paying with muggle money. (The ICWQC rented the land from a muggle who's not allowed to know about the Wizarding World) They paid for their family's admission fees while Sirius paid for him as well as for Harry and the Dursleys. (Harry and his parents were Sirius' guests after all) Arthur Weasley, on the other hand, was so unaccustomed to muggle money (some snobs would add it'd be the same with any sort of money) he needed Vernon's guidance with his paper money. "Thank you, Vernon. Muggle money is so confusing."

"One would have expected you to already have more practice with muggle stuff considering your job." Vernon couldn't help but comment. Of course, both Arthur and Vernon spoke quietly for the sake of the Statute of Secrecy. The land's owner commented on how some obviously foreign guests tried to pay him with some "weird coins". Mr. Weasley was upset over the carelessness of some people. He and Vernon even commented on that once they were no longer under hearing range of anyone who's not supposed to know about the Wizarding World. "Reminds me of the day the Wizarding World was celebrating You-Know-Who's defeat." Vernon said. "Several wizards and witches were behaving as if there were no secrecy rules."

That comment shocked Arthur Weasley. He knew things were bad enough to require mass obliviation but he didn't expect them to have left that sort of impression into muggles who already knew the Wizarding World. "You don't have to worry, Vernon. I'm completely sure the Department of Magical Games and Sports is doing their best to control damages."

"Their best probably isn't good enough, father." Percy Weasley intervened. "Their Head, Ludovic Bagman, is too reckless for anything regarding secrecy and his subordinates are probably having more trouble with him than with anybody else."

"Hello, Arthur!" Bagman suddenly showed up and greeted him. Vernon soon learned Percy Weasley wouldn't let his opinions be known to Bagman. "Is that Harry Potter?" Bagman asked.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Bagman." Harry said. "Is it too hard to make sure the Statute of Secrecy is respected?"

"Not at all." Bagman said while oblivious to his exhausted subordinates behind him. "And that stupid Crouch said I'd be a disaster as a Ministry officer." Sirius hated himself for agreeing with Crouch on something. Either way, he couldn't help but be glad to speak to a professional Quidditch player. "The Department of Magical Games and Sports couldn't have a more enthusiastic Head than you. Don't you miss playing Quidditch as a Beater?"

"Not really, Lord Black." Bagman answered. "I've been hit on the head by too many bludgers."

"He sure has, Harry." Vernon whispered to Harry, who agreed.

After that, Sirius, the Dursleys and the Weasleys set their tents. Mr. Weasley was so inexperienced with camping he asked for Vernon's help. Sirius, on the other hand, merely did things the magical way. "Sirius." Arthur Weasley admonished him. "We should avoid doing magic in front of muggles."

"The Dursleys already know of magic, Arthur." Sirius dismissively replied.

"I meant the muggle family that owns this land." Arthur explained.

"There are so many wizards already exposing themselves there's no point trying to stop any unless secrecy isn't the only reason." Vernon argued. "It'll be easier to just obliviate people not allowed to know at the end."

While Arthur was frowning at the fact Vernon was right about the fact several wizards were being careless, Sirius was glad someone put a good argument on his favor, the latter was shocked the point was made by a muggle (and Vernon of all people). After the tents were all up, Arthur asked to see the inside of the Dursley one. He was dying to see the inside of a muggle tent. His wife came along to prevent him from embarrassing himself. (Good luck with that) "It's so small." Arthur said while giggling at seeing one aspect of muggle camping.

"Your tent doesn't seem to be any bigger." Vernon replied in mild annoyance.

"Wizarding tents are bigger on the inside, Vernon." Arthur explained.

"Like your car?" Vernon maliciously asked.

"Yes, Vernon." Molly answered with a frown and then glared at her husband. "Just like the car."

After that, they went to the Weasleys' tent and Harry and the Dursleys were amazed at the magically generated space. Vernon Dursley then surprised the Weasleys by asking. "Did you ever have a cat, Arthur?"

"No. Why do you ask, Vernon?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"This tent smells like cat hair, Arthur." Vernon explained.

"Oh, we borrowed it from my assistant Perkins." Arthur explained. "He doesn't use it any longer because of his lumbago."

While Vernon accepted that explanation, Harry couldn't help but think of his dotty neighbor and her cats with that smell. Later on, they entered the stadium to watch the game. Somebody showed up trying to sell omnioculars (glasses-like devices that allow the users to review moments from the game. "I don't want any." Vernon grunted. "I'd probably miss later moments while reviewing past ones." Harry didn't mind that and paid ten Galleons for a set. Ron used Vernon's excuse to avoid admitting he didn't have the money to buy his own set. The Irish team brought leprechauns as mascots and they started giving gold coins. Ron was grabbing some until Sirius said. "Don't bother, Ronald. Leprechaun gold vanishes over time." The game ended when Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum caught the Golden Snitch, causing Ireland to win 170 to 160. Sirius congratulated Fred and George (they had waged for that outcome against Bagman) for that result. Meanwhile, the Death Eaters attending the event were too wary of the increased security to attempt anything.

**Chapter end.**


	3. A New Term Begins

**Chapter 3: A New Term Begins**

After the Quidditch World Cup ended, Vernon Dursley was driving his wife and his son home. Harry's Godfather Sirius Black could have just apparated himself to his own home, which wasn't the same one, but he wanted to take the time of the car ride to talk to his godson and only then apparate home. "Prongslet, did you see that Wronski Feint Krum pulled after the fifth Irish goal?" Sirius excitedly asked.

"No, Sirius." Harry calmly answered. "I missed it because I was reviewing the goal. Dad was right about the Omnioculars being a bad idea after all."

"Don't worry, Prongslet." Sirius comforted his godson. "You'll have a lot to look forward to tomorrow."

"You're right, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed. "I may become the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

"What happened to the previous captain, Harry?" Petunia asked out of mild curiosity.

"Oliver Wood graduated last term, Mum." Harry explained.

"Actually, Harry, I was talking about the Triwizard Tournament." Sirius explained and then started describing the tournament. Once every five years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic sent a student each to compete on dangerous events and the overall winner got eternal glory and one thousand Galleons.

"How come I never heard of this tournament being held back when my sister attended?" Petunia asked.

"It had been discontinued because of the high mortality rates." Sirius explained and then noticed their horrified expressions. "Don't worry. As a new safety measure, students under seventeen won't be allowed to enter. Sorry, Prongslet."

"I wouldn't enter anyway." Harry commented. "I'd rather play Quidditch."

"Unfortunately, Prongslet, because Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, there won't be a Quidditch championship." Sirius sadly replied. "Anyway, when this year's Hogwarts list arrives, don't be surprised if you're required to buy a formal set of dress robes. With the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, there'll also be a Yule Ball and every students fourth year and above and their escorts will be allowed to attend."

Later, during September, 1st, Hogwarts students were aboard the Hogwarts Express. Harry was happily chatting with Ron, Hermione and Neville when Draco Malfoy and his goons entered their compartment. "So, Potter, will you be in?" Malfoy asked.

"In what, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You don't know what's happening at Hogwarts this year?" Malfoy arrogantly asked.

"Well, I know about the Triwizard Tournament but you can't be talking about that since we won't be allowed to enter because we're underage. You know that, right?" Harry asked with a smirk.

That comment caught Malfoy off-guard. "O-of course I know. I just thought you didn't." He, Crabbe and Goyle then left Harry and friends alone. "Good one, Harry!" Ron commented. "But what's this Triwizard Tournament?"

"Honestly, Ronald?" Hermione asked in exasperation. "Am I the only one who reads 'Hogwarts, a History'?" She then told them everything she learned about the tournament from the book.

"And they're reinstating _that_?" Neville asked in shock. "Are they crazy?"

"Well, the deaths in the past are probably the reason they're not allowing underage wizards and witches to enter this time." Hermione reasoned.

"I wish I could enter." Ron commented. "I'd not say no to that thousand Galleons."

Later on, they took carriages to the castle and pay attention to the sorting ceremony. A Dennis Creevey became a Gryffindor. Dennis is Colin Creevey's younger brother and happily joined him at the Gryffindor Table. After the sorting, Dumbledore announced there'd be no Quidditch Championship that year. After the students' anger over that announcement (eventually) faded, Dumbledore announced the revival of the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody cheered until he announced the rule prohibiting underage students from entering. "Lucky adult students." Draco Malfoy bragged. "I would have won it with ease."

Malfoy wasn't the only one to moan. "Stupid rule!" Ron exclaimed. "I could use the money to buy new robes and a new broom. As if it wasn't bad enough not having Quidditch. I wanted to become the new Keeper!"

Harry was shocked at himself for forgetting the fact that Oliver leaving meant not only the team would need a new Captain but a new Keeper as well.

The day the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived was a day people at Hogwarts wouldn't easily forget. A huge ship emerged from the Great Lake bringing the delegation from Durmstrang. "Sirius says Durmstrang is headed by a Death Eater whose time at Azkaban had been shortened because he revealed the identities of other Death Eaters as part of a plea bargain." Harry commented.

"My Dad said the same thing, Harry." Ron replied. "He also said Karkaroff didn't know many names of Death Eaters who hadn't already been captured or killed back then. How come Headmaster Dumbledore allows him to come?"

"It shouldn't surprise you, Ron." Harry commented. "He allows Snape to teach us."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry." Hermione corrected Harry. Ron interrupted that discussion upon recognizing one of the Durmstrang students. "Look! It's Viktor Krum!"

Everyone looked and it was indeed the young Seeker from the Quidditch World Cup. "What's he doing here?" A student asked. "I thought he had already finished his education!"

Upon approaching the Golden Trio, Karkaroff recognized the Boy-Who-Lived. "Is that… Harry Potter?"

"Stay away from him, Karkaroff!" Somebody demanded and Karkaroff was horrified upon recognizing him. "Alastor Moody?"

"I see you remember me, Karkaroff." Moody grunted. "I'm keeping an eye at you. One step out of line and you're back in Azkaban."

Karkaroff walked away in fear. After that, several flying carriages brought the Beauxbatons delegation. Given her size, it was clear to everyone who knew about magical creatures Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime was a half-giant like Hagrid. Speaking of the devil, Hagrid was instructed on how to care for the Beauxbatons horses.

Headmaster Dumbledore then showed everyone the Goblet of Fire and announced that each student desiring to enter the Triwizard Tournament must write their name and the name of the school they attend in a piece of parchment and throw it into the goblet. Two days later, the goblet would pick one student from each school to attend. The goblet was a magical binding contract, so everyone adding their names to it should take it seriously. Dumbledore also drew an age line around the goblet so the new rule against students under seventeen entering would be followed. Some students (Fred and George Weasley among them) were already thinking of ways around the line.

**End chapter.**


	4. The Champions are Chosen

**Chapter 4: The Champions are Chosen**

Harry Potter was reading his potions book with more dedication than ever. "Harry, I know you don't have Quidditch this year but do you really need to use the extra time studying?" Ron asked.

"It's a good way to spend the extra time, Ronald." Hermione intervened. "You could do that as well."

"But why potions, Harry?" Ron whined.

"Professor Snape is the one most likely to use the lack of Quidditch to demand more." Harry explained. "Also, assuming things haven't changed from back when Professor Slughorn was Hogwarts' Potions Master, antidotes will be covered this year. What if we become test subjects?"

"Professor Snape would never do that to a student, Harry." Hermione stubbornly said.

"Don't be so sure, Mione." Ron replied.

Eventually, it became time to pick the champions. "Who do you think will become Hogwarts' champion?" Harry asked his friends.

"I don't care for as long as it's not a Slytherin." Ron answered without hesitation. "Those slimy snakes don't deserve eternal glory."

"I have no idea." Hermione said with no interest on the tournament.

"Maybe it's Cedric Diggory." Neville suggested.

"Diggory?" Ron moaned.

"I thought you'd be okay with any non-Slytherin." Neville argued.

"I know but Hufflepuff is a leftover house." Ron replied. "I'd expect a Gryffindor or at least a Ravenclaw."

"I'm fine with anyone for as long as I don't have to compete." Harry commented.

"You don't want to?" Ron was shocked. "I thought you'd like to be famous for something you could remember doing."

"Not at this risk, Ron." Harry explained. "If someone puts my name in the goblet, it'll probably be some Death Eater hoping I'll get killed."

"Snape!" Ron guessed.

"Professor Snape, Ron." Hermione corrected. "And he's no longer a Death Eater. Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't have trusted him otherwise."

"He was so sure of my Godfather's supposed guilt he wouldn't allow Sirius to say otherwise until I pressed the issue." Harry argued.

"Your parents should have told Headmaster Dumbledore about the Secret-Keeper switch." Hermione counter-argued.

"No matter how sure Dumbledore was of Sirius' supposed guilt, he should have allowed Sirius a chance to plead innocent." Harry counter-counter-argued.

The time to pick the champions finally arrived. As the Goblet of Fire spat parchment pieces, Dumbledore read the names. "The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum." The Durmstrang students applauded as Krum was instructed to join another room for further instructions. "The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." The other Beauxbatons students were upset about not being chosen. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." Three fourths of the student body applauded. "At least it wasn't a slimy snake." Ron said as he found comfort at this fact. After all Champions were sent to a separate room for further instructions, the other students were dismissed. "For a while, I thought a Death Eater would really put my name into the Goblet." Harry commented.

"Harry, I don't think Snape (Hermione gave up trying to make them add 'Professor' at that point) would have done anything with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Moody watching." Ron said.

"There's also Death Eater Karkaroff and possibly some Death Eater who kept their status hidden from the Wizarding World." Harry suggested.

What they were really looking forward to was their first Defense lesson with Alastor Moody. However, they would soon regret it since Professor Moody decided to teach them about the Unforgivable Curses despite, by his own admission, not being supposed to do so. Neville Longbottom seemed to be particularly scared by the Cruciatus Curse. After class, Professor Moody asked Harry to stay behind while the other students left. "Yes, Sir?"

"Potter, I understand you're concerned Karkaroff might be trying to harm you." Moody bluntly stated.

"Not necessarily him, Professor." Harry replied. "Somebody here might be a Death Eater who has never been identified as such. I'm not even sure if being alone with you is a good idea."

"Good thinking, Potter." Moody smiled the best way his much scarred face would allow him. "You never know where the enemy will come from. You may leave now but keep your wand ready just in case."

As Harry walked towards his next class, he spotted Karkaroff and decided to take a detour just in case, making him a little late for Potions. "Potter, you're late!" Snape admonished.

"I had to take a detour to avoid Karkaroff, Sir." Harry explained.

"Was he pursuing you?" Snape asked out of genuine concern. He had to protect his students no matter how much he hated them.

"He didn't see me, Sir." Harry explained. "I've just decided to play it safe."

Snape sneered at this one. "And why wouldn't you play it safe by coming with your year-mates, Potter?"

"Professor Moody wanted me to stay behind so he could give me some safety tips, Sir." Harry said.

"Normally, I'd dock points for this lateness." Snape said. "However, knowing Alastor Moody as I do, I'll let it pass. This time. Just take your seat, Potter."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry said and then sat down. After classes went down with no further troubles, Harry was surprised at seeing his Godfather. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"I'm offering extra safety, Prongslet." Sirius answered with a smile. "There are too many Death Eaters in this school."

"You're worried about Karkaroff, right?" Harry asked.

"Not only him but also Snivellus." Sirius explained. "The two of them might be together despite the bad blood."

"Bad blood?"

"Do you remember when I told you Karkaroff got out of Azkaban because he revealed names of other Death Eaters?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "Karkaroff tried to denounce Snivellus but it didn't help him because Dumbledore intervened on behalf of the Potions Master. Anyway, be careful or I might have you transferred for your safety."

"Isn't it up to my parents?"

"If it were, they'd have already done so as soon as they learned Karkaroff would come." Sirius argued and Harry accepted the point.

**Please review. The Tournament itself will probably be glossed over since Harry isn't in it.**


	5. Dragons and Death Eaters

**Chapter 5: Dragons and Death Eaters**

"Dragons?" Harry asked in shock. "For real?"

"That's right, mate." Ron confirmed. "That's why my brother Charlie came from Romania. He and some of his colleagues came here to make sure the dragons won't be a danger to anyone other than the Champions."

"The Muggle Prime Minister must have had a fit when he was informed of that." Hermione commented.

"Hermione, what makes you so sure he'd be told about the dragons?" Ron asked.

"Don't you know the law, Ronald?" Hermione asked in exasperation. "It's standard procedure to inform the Muggle Prime Minister whenever dangerous creatures are brought from any foreign nation."

"What for?" Ron asked. "It's not like the Muggle Prime Minister would be expected to do anything about it."

"The law is the law and I'm sure Minister Fudge reassured the Muggle Prime Minister that informing him was just a formality." Hermione explained. "It's not like the Muggle Prime Minister would know where to send people after the dragons."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am for the fact I'm not in this tournament?" Harry asked with a forced smile.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione answered with a confused expression.

"Well, this feeling has just increased tenfold." Harry commented. "Whose idea is this Tournament's revival?"

"My Dad says it's Minister Fudge's." Ron answered.

"That figures." Harry muttered. "Fudge is a politician who's probably more concerned about his popularity than the people's safety just like my parents say most politicians are."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, Dad says some actually do a good job but he doesn't expect even them to really care about people." Harry conceded.

Days later, they were at the stands to watch the first task. Sirius Black was with them. "Excited about this, Prongslet?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Sirius, didn't my parents come as well?" Harry asked while looking around for Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

"Harry, I have nothing against muggles but I don't think they're ready to see real dragons." Sirius commented with a ser… stern tone. "They'd probably wonder why the Weasleys didn't lock up Charlie to keep him safe from the dragons."

"Don't say it, Sirius!" Ron exclaimed in horror. "My parents might like the idea!" The others couldn't tell if Ron was joking or not.

After those comments, they watched the first task, making Harry totally decided not to work with dragons ever. "Did you see those grades?" Ron asked with a hint of disgust. "Karkaroff was obviously favoring Krum." He added and then quickly said. "Not that Krum didn't deserve his high marks. I just think the grades Karkaroff gave Delacour and Diggory were too low."

"I still can't believe they let this Death Eater near children." Sirius commented with a frown. "I think I'm going to scare him." He then approached Igor Karkaroff. "Karkaroff, if I were you, I'd be careful what I drink around here." That comment caught Karkaroff's attention. "After all, Hogwarts' Potions Master is a Death Eater _you_ tried to turn to the authorities."

"I-Impossible." Karkaroff replied it more to himself than to Sirius. "Severus is my friend."

"Who'd be friends with a tattletale?" Sirius asked with a sneer that reminded people that, despite his tendencies, he's still the head of a Dark family.

"He'd never do anything to me in Hogwarts with Dumbledore watching." Karkaroff protested. "He never tried to kill Harry Potter in all those years."

"Do you really expect Dumbledore to care for a supposedly reformed Death Eater as much as he cares for the Boy-Who-Lived?" Sirius was being even scarier at that point. "And besides, Moody himself might poison you and hope people will blame Snivellus. Moody was quite upset the Ministry would let you off after all the trouble he had to capture you. Remember, if he had his way, you and all other captured Death Eaters would have been force-fed Veritaserum."

"You would have been as well." Karkaroff managed to say.

"And I'd be glad to have proven my innocence years earlier." Sirius argued. "Anyway, I have a godson to protect. Good luck trying to live to see who wins the Tournament. You'll need it."

Satisfied with himself for scaring a Death Eater, Sirius rejoined his godson. One week later, everybody was commenting on the fact Headmaster Karkaroff seemed to have picked on Professor Moody's habit of only drinking of his own flask. Secretly, Moody was upset since he intended to spike Karkaroff's drink with Veritaserum to make him confess some crime that had yet to be revealed. Well, there was always Snape. Moody never really trusted the Potions Master to have really seen the error of his Death Eater ways.

**End chapter.**


	6. The Ball

**Chapter 6: The Ball**

The students were having lunch at the Great Hall when some owls dropped a package to Ginny Weasley. "Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Were you expecting for something, Ginny?" Ron asked out of mild curiosity.

"Dress robes for the Yule Ball." Ginny explained. "I owled Mum and Dad asking for a set."

"What for?" Ron asked in disdain. "As a third year, you won't be allowed to attend unless you go as an escort for a student fourth year or above."

"Harry asked me to go with him." Ginny explained to everyone's shock.

"How dare you lie like that?" Ron angrily asked.

"How dare you call your sister a liar?" Harry angrily asked back.

"Harry, are you saying you actually asked her?" Ron was even more shocked by Harry's confirmation.

"Yes, I did ask her." Harry answered.

"You asked her without consulting me first?" Ron asked in reproval.

"Why should I ask for _your_ permission when she has not only brothers who are older than you but also a set of parents?"

"Are you saying they agreed?"

"Who do you think gave her the dress robes?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were trying to buy her." Ron admitted, secretly refusing to believe his parents would have the money for that.

"Actually, Grand Aunt Muriel helped." Ginny sheepishly admitted. It was one of the few times she was glad for being related to Muriel.

"I can't believe that!" Ron sadly explained. Once again, he got hand-me-downs while Ginny got something new or at least better. Draco Malfoy then approached them and looked at the robes. "One year's worth of your father's raids, I assume." He said with a sneer. "Trying to impress Potter? It might work since he's used to seeing a pair of filthy muggles as his parents." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at that.

"Malfoy, I try to put up with you but you're making it hard." Harry firmly said. "You'd better stop."

"Potter, you're the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and the heir of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Malfoy argued. "You should go with someone of proper standing."

"Are you volunteering yourself, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a malicious smile. Several Gryffindors were laughing at that.

"How dare you insult me, Potter?" Malfoy angrily asked.

"And how dare _you_ insult my family and friends like that, Malfoy?" Harry asked back.

"My Father will hear about that, Potter." Malfoy said as he left.

"I thought he had already gotten over that "father" phase." Harry commented to his friends. They laughed but Ron refused to say any words. He was still upset his little sister would attend the ball.

Later on, Harry was using his two-way mirror to tell Sirius about the recent development. "I thought Draco Malfoy was getting over that phase of pureblood bigot."

"I hope that shows you he's not a good friend and you should stay away from him, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "Either way, I'm proud of you for putting the slimy snake in his place. Your parents would be proud. And so will your… _current_ ones as well, I guess."

"Malfoy's stubbornness seems to be a family trait." Harry commented upon Sirius' reluctance of seeing Vernon and Petunia as his parents.

"True that, Prongslet." Sirius gladly answered as he comically missed the point. "Lucy was quite the stubborn fellow back when the both of us were students."

Later on, Harry and Ginny were taking a stroll during recess when they noticed Hogwarts Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory ready to dive. Again. "It's the third time this week I see a Triwizard Champion swimming at the grand lake, Harry." Ginny commented.

"I know." Harry replied. "It gives the impression the Second Task involves the lake somehow."

"As if the dragons weren't enough of a challenge for them." Ginny snorted. "Will they have to face the Giant Squid later?"

"I don't think the squid will be much of a threat, Ginny." Harry commented. "Don't you remember what Dennis Creevey said about it being friendly?"

Before Ginny had a chance to reply, several girls showed up and hexed her. "Stay away from Harry!" One of them said. "You're not good enough for him!"

"DETENTION!" They suddenly heard Professor Snape shouting. "When Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to watch over for jealous girls trying to interfere with Potter's love life, I thought he was just exaggerating and it would inflate Potter's ego but now I see his worries were well-founded. I hoped to use it to catch Potter on some wrongdoing but it seems I'll have to settle for docking points from all non-Slytherins involved in this attack. I see there are no Slytherins involved. No surprises there."

"We'd never trust those Snakes." One of the girls huffed. That night, the whole Slytherin House was in a celebratory mood because of their rivals' point loss.

The ball night finally arrived. Out of fear Snape, Moody or anybody else who hated him would want to spike his drink, Headmaster Karkaroff brought his own flask. "Trying to impersonate me, Karkaroff?" Moody grunted. Sirius was proud of himself for scaring Karkaroff. Harry, Ginny, Ron and one of the Patil twins were together waiting for the Champions to arrive with their dates. "See what I told you, Harry?" Ron maliciously asked. "Hermione had no date for the ball. She just made up that story as an excuse to turn down Longbottom." He then turned his attention to his date. "Too bad your sister couldn't come up with an excuse."

Professor McGonagall then announced the champions. "Cool! I can hardly wait to see who Krum's date is! I bet she's the school's most beautiful girl!" Ron exclaimed much to his date's distaste.

It took some time but they eventually recognized Krum's date as Hermione Granger. Ron was shocked and spent the whole night moping over that, prompting his date to comment she should have listened to her sister.

**Chapter end.**


	7. The Second Task

**Chapter 7: The Second Task**

Harry and his friends still were wondering what the second task would be like. "I still believe it's underwater." Harry commented.

"I hope the Champions will have to face the dragons again." Ron eagerly replied.

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione was exasperated. "One'd think we've already seen too much of them."

"I agree." Harry added. "Even if you think the champions don't need anything safer, the viewers would rather enjoy some variety."

"But how would we be able to see what's going on underwater, Harry?" Ron asked.

"They could use some underwater cameras." Harry suggested.

"Photographs won't make up for missing the action when it happens." Ron commented, making Harry and Hermione wonder how to explain Harry's suggestion to a born and bred pureblood.

Two days later, at Defense Class, some students once again got Sirius Black as their substitute teacher. "Students, I'm sure most if not all of you are wondering why Professor Moody isn't teaching this class." Sirius said. "It turns out Professor Moody decided to take some time off from teaching to spy on Headmaster Karkaroff to make sure the Durmstrang Death Eater isn't up to some dark magic from the good old times."

The students nodded, showing little to no surprise because of Mad-Eye Moody's reputation. Sirius then continued. "Now, as you can see, there are several glasses on my table. All of them seem to be filled with water. However, some of them have potions hidden within the water. Today's lesson topic is how to identify these potions without drinking the water. Any volunteers?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger, please pick a glass and show how to identify any potions it might contain." Sirius asked.

She pointed her wand at a glass and shouted. "Specialis revelio!"

"Ms. Granger, what does this spell permit you to tell about this glass of water?" Sirius asked.

"That there are no spells or potions on the water." Hermione proudly answered.

"One point from Gryffindor for an incorrect answer, Ms. Granger." Sirius calmly replied, shocking everyone. "Does anybody here know what makes Ms. Granger's answer incorrect?"

Draco Malfoy raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"The mudblood cast her spell on the glass and not on the water, Sir." Malfoy proudly boasted. All Gryffindors were upset at Malfoy calling Hermione a 'mudblood' even those initially pleased at seeing the know-it-all being wrong and it costing only one point.

"You earned five points to Slytherin for correctly pointing a flaw in Ms. Granger's answer, Mr. Malfoy." Sirius said, making the Slytherins snigger until he added: "You also lose ten points for calling a fellow student that awful name, Mr. Malfoy." He then redirected his attention to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, please cast the spell on the _water_."

She did as requested and still believed the water to be harmless. "Are you sure enough about this to drink the water?" Sirius maliciously asked.

Something on Sirius' face made Hermione suspect there was something fishy but she was too stubborn to admit the possibility of her being previously wrong… again. "Y-yes."

"Would you wage ten points over that?" Sirius asked.

"What?" She was shocked.

"If you drink the water and nothing happens, Gryffindor gains ten points." Sirius said. "If you drink it and something happens, Gryffindor loses ten points. Do you accept the challenge, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Sir." She said and then drank the water. Her skin then became a mixture of red and gold. "Ms. Granger, who just lost Gryffindor ten points, drank a prank potion Prongs and I developed during our student days with some help from Moony or Professor Such as he became known recently. While the spell she demonstrate could have detected some spells and potions, a highly trained wizard or witch can do something specialis revelio cannot detect. That's why Alastor Moody usually drinks from his own flask. Ms. Granger was lucky for not drinking a poison prepared by Professor Snivellus considering I asked him to brew something. If you don't believe me, you can ask Karkaroff to confirm." Now Harry was sure Sirius only asked Snape so Karkaroff would remain scared.

The day of the Second Task finally arrived and Harry, Ron and Neville were wondering why Hermione wasn't with them. "Maybe she doesn't want to be seen in public after all the spells she suffered from those idiots who believed the lies Rita Skeeter published about her." Ron suggested.

"Her original look is already bad enough for this." Pansy Parkinson said as she showed up.

"Shut up, Parkinson!" Ron angrily shouted. Right after that, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the second task. At the bottom of the Great Lake, three people were being held captive. Each one is someone a Champion cared deeply for. Each Champion had one hour to rescue their respective hostage. The Champions knew it'd not be an easy task because of the dangerous creatures residing the lake.

After the Champions dove, the viewers had nothing to do but wait until any of them returned or the one hour went up. "Harry, those underwater cameras you and Mione told me about would indeed be a good idea." Ron commented.

"I'm impressed that Viktor Krum partially turned himself into a shark." Neville commented. "I'd have eaten gillyweed."

"Gillywhat?" Ron asked in confusion. Neville then explained what he read about gillyweed from a book. Eating gillyweed temporarily enabled people to breathe underwater. Harry and Ron were a little horrified upon learning that Elladora Ketteridge, the first witch to learn about that effect, would have suffocated to death because of that if not for the bucket of water she stuck her head into. They even pitied her once they learned that someone named Beaumont Marjoribanks got credit for that one hundred years later.

One hour after the task started, none of the champions returned. It was later revealed that Viktor Krum overestimated his shark teeth and hoped to be able to chew the chains binding Hermione to the bottom of the lake. Cedric Diggory was another one who failed to cut the chains. Fleur Delacour didn't even reach the bottom because of the creatures inhabiting the lake. Each one of her adversaries earned more points than her.

**End chapter.**


	8. The Final Exams

**Chapter 8: The Final Exams**

All students who weren't Champions in the Triwizard Tournament were studying for the final exams. "This is so hard." Ron moaned. "I'd rather face one of those dragons."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him. "This is serious!"

"Harry's Godfather isn't here." Ron replied, making Hermione moan.

"I bet Sirius Black had no trouble with Transfiguration exams." Neville commented.

"My main concern is Potions." Harry replied. "I don't want to give Professor Snape an excuse to fail me."

"If I knew the Hogwarts Champion would be exempted from exams, I'd try to enter." Ron commented.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Dumbledore was on a meeting with the Professors. "How do you think the students will do during the exams?" He asked. "Anything I should know?"

"The Potter brat is likely to cheat again." Snape replied. "He might have been able to hid evidence the last three years but this time will be different."

"Will you finally admit Harry is too intelligent to need to resort to Slytherin-style dirty tricks, Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"What are you even doing here, Black?" Snape asked his _'former'_ tormentor.

"I've been standing in for the Defense position for so long Headmaster Dumbledore finally decided to allow me to participate." Sirius explained. "Do you have any problem with that, Snivellus?"

"A prankster like you being a Professor?" Snape asked with a sneer. "Of course I have a problem with that, Black. Even the werewolf was a lesser evil."

"The werewolf has a name, Snivellus." Sirius replied while oblivious to his own hypocrisy.

"Any expectations from the students, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked in hopes of stopping the discussion.

"Harry is likely to obtain Os in most subjects like his parents with the risk of failing Potions because of Snivellus' unfair grading, Headmaster." Sirius explained.

"I meant more than one student, Sirius, and about only your subject." Headmaster Dumbledore clarified.

"The slimy snakes will cheat like usual." Sirius sneered. "I see no other way Crabbe and Goyle could have passed so far. Our champion Cedric Diggory would have no problem with the exam even if he weren't exempt from it. Why didn't you hold the Triwizard Tournament back when I was a student, Headmaster?"

"You should be glad it wasn't, Sirius." Minerva McGonagall replied. "You or James would have become dragon food." Snape was delighted at the mental image provided by Professor McGonagall's suggested scenario.

"Minerva, any particular opinion regarding students' chances of passing your exams?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Without the Quidditch Cup, I expect the Quidditch players to have more time to study." She sternly said.

A few days later, the exams started. All the students' quills were inspected against enchantments that'd help them cheat. Professor Snape unsurprisingly focused on Gryffindors especially Harry. "I see some students inherited their parents' abilities to hide evidence of cheating." Snape commented with enough precaution to avoid specific accusations so nobody would be able to accuse him of slander. "Unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't allow us to punish students for cheating except when the student cheating gets caught. No matter what, I _will_ catch the cheaters even if it's the last thing I do in my life."

"I hope it is." Ron whispered to a student sitting next to him.

"Weasley, twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn during the final exams." Snape sternly said. "If I catch you doing that while doing the exam you'll get a Troll for cheating. And don't be sure I'll restrain it to the grade." The Slytherins laughed while the other students were scared.

Threats aside, all exams went smoothly. After that, Harry and his friends started discussing it. For a while. "Harry, how did you do with question number 3?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron asked. "Now that we're done with the exams the Triwizard Tournament is all I care about."

**End chapter**


	9. The Third Task

**Chapter 9: The Third Task**

"I hope this stupid tournament ends right now!" Ronald Weasley grumbled much to the annoyance of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she approached them.

"He started hating the Triwizard Tournament as soon as he saw that hedge maze at the Quidditch field, Hermione." Harry explained.

"He can't stop whining about it ever since." Neville added.

"You should be upset as well, Harry." Ron argued. "What's Hogwarts without Quidditch?"

"A place for us to study, Ron." Harry answered.

"I'm not Hermione, Harry." Ron replied.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black was meeting the Board of Governors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming." He told them. "I asked to meet all of you to discuss an important issue regarding the teaching of Potions at Hogwarts that our beloved Headmaster unfortunately ignores."

Back at Hogwarts, the students received their grades. "Phew." Ron was relieved. "I was so afraid I'd flunk. Especially in Potions since Snape…"

"_Professor_ Snape, Ronald." Hermione corrected him.

"Since _Snape_ was the one to grade us, Hermione." Ron continued, completely decided to refuse calling Snape a 'Professor' or listening to Hermione's rants over the matter. Snape wasn't someone Ron respected. Especially after learning the greasy bat was a Death Eater.

Later on, all students went to the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy then approached Harry. "How're your grades, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"We passed, Malfoy." Harry answered. "What about you?"

"I passed as well." Malfoy replied and then gave a malicious smile. "By 'we', do you include Longbottom?" Harry nodded. "How much did his Grandmother have to pay?"

"I didn't have to pay for my grades, Malfoy." Neville bravely answered.

"If he did, it'd be less than your Death Eater Dad paid for yours, Malfoy." Ron added.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for falsely accusing a classmate, Weasley." Professor Snape intervened.

"Malfoy falsely accused Longbottom as well, Professor Snape." Hermione pleaded.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger, for the same reason I docked points from Weasley." Snape replied. "Does anybody else have anything to say?"

"I say you're even more of a greasy git than ever, Snivellus." Sirius Black replied as he just entered the Great Hall.

"Black, what're you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked in outrage.

"I'm just bringing the Board of Governors' newest decision regarding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minnie." Sirius replied with a smile. "As of now, every student who gets at least an Exceeds Expectations in their Potions O.W.L.s shall be allowed to take N.E.W.T. level Potions classes regardless of what the Professor in charge of teaching the subject believes to be the minimum one should be required to take the classes."

"Sirius." Headmaster Dumbledore said in disapproval. "I know you hate Severus but there was no need to take it on the school."

"Regardless of how I feel about Snivellus, I just pointed out how his decision to raise the minimum requirement to Outstanding is responsible for the decrease on the number of Aurors, Healers and other professionals whose jobs require N.E.W.T. level knowledge in Potions." Sirius explained. "All of them accepted my point as evidenced by their signatures at this parchment."

Headmaster Dumbledore read the parchment. "It's true." Several students celebrated. Even Slytherins.

Sirius then approached Snape. "Snivellus, tell your fellow Death Eaters there will be more Aurors to hunt them." Practically all non-Slytherins cheered at that statement.

"Do you think you own the school, Black?" Professor Snape angrily asked.

"If I owned it, Snivellus, you'd be out of here before you had time to use an Unforgivable Curse." Sirius replied.

"Sirius, Severus, this is neither time nor place for school time grudges." Headmaster Dumbledore scolded the two of them.

"Headmaster, I won't have to accept N.E.W.T. level students who failed to get more than a mere Exceeds Expectations in their O.W.L.s." Snape pleaded. "Will I?"

"It's the Board's decision, Severus." Headmaster Dumbledore replied. "We have to accept it."

Several fifth year students felt better regarding Snape's subject since Exceeds Expectations became enough to take the course at N.E.W.T. level.

A few days later, it was time for the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Everybody listened as Headmaster Dumbledore explained the task. The Triwizard Cup was hidden inside the maze and the Champions had to go after it. The number of points each Champion accumulated from the previous Tasks decided the order they'd enter the maze. There were several dangers inside the maze and the first Champion to touch the Triwizard Cup would win the Triwizard Tournament.

"I'm glad I'm not going in there." Harry commented.

"But you're not so there's no need for you to be nervous, Prongslet." Sirius replied. As a substitute teacher, he was allowed to be there even if his godson wasn't an entrant.

"You think _I'm_ nervous?" Harry asked. "If so, you should take a look at Mr. Bagman."

Upon Harry's comment, Sirius looked at the judges' booth and noticed that Ludovic Bagman looked more of a wreck than anybody else there. "You're right, Prongslet. It looks like he lost a bet against the goblins and doesn't know how to pay."

Sirius Black didn't know how right he was. Ludovic Bagman took some bets from goblins during the Quidditch World Cup Finals and didn't have enough gold to pay. He tried to cheat them with leprechaun gold but it didn't work. Bagman then took an all or nothing bet regarding the Triwizard Tournament: if Cedric Diggory wins, his debts will be considered paid in full; if he loses, Bagman's debts will be doubled.

Inside the maze, the Champions put their reflexes to good use to escape every danger in there. What surprised them the most were the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Those creatures were the result of one of Hagrid's experiments. Eventually, Cedric Diggory was the first one to reach the final challenge: a sphinx. After solving the sphinx's riddle, Diggory reached the Triwizard Cup and won the Triwizard Tournament to Bagman's relief.

Unlike what Harry experienced during his previous years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this time the Hogwarts banners weren't displaying any specific House colors. There were also banners from the visiting schools. Headmaster Dumbledore gave a speech saying it was to promote unity. He also expressed his hopes that people from different cultures would learn from each other. "I'm gonna miss Krum, I mean, this Tournament." Ron commented.

"And I bet Hagrid will miss Headmistress Maxime." Hermione added. "Too bad Rita Skeeter meddled with that by exposing the two of them as half-giants."

"I'll certainly be glad to be rid of Death Eater Karkaroff." Harry said. "Too bad he won't take Snape with him."

"I bet even Durmstrang would find him too dark." Neville suggested.

"Probably." Ron agreed.

Alastor Moody was having mixed feelings about the end of the Triwizard Tournament. While he's glad Death Eater Karkaroff was leaving Hogwarts without doing anything wrong (that Moody knew of), he was also upset at himself for not finding anything that could be used as a reason to send Karkaroff back to Azkaban. Or at least Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore might believe in Death Eater Snape's supposed reform but that wasn't enough to convince Moody. Not that anything would, mind you.

Headmaster Dumbledore made another announcement: "Students, I have the displeasure to announce that Professor Moody will resume his retirement and it'll generate a new opening for the Defense position for the next school term." Nobody was surprised at that news. Hogwarts needed a new Defense teacher every year. "I'll put an ad at the Daily Prophet to inform details to potential applicants."

"Can't Hogwarts hire a curse breaker from Gringotts to put an end to the curse that prevents Defense teachers from keeping the job for more than one term?" Harry asked his friends.

"I never thought about asking for their help for anything outside Egypt, Harry." Ron replied. "Why don't you give the suggestion to your Godfather?"

"I'll do that." Harry answered.

**End of Fourth Year**


End file.
